Say That You Love Me
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: Complete! Valentine's Day is coming up and Pashmina is crushing majorly on one of the ham-boys! Sandy and Bijou notice this and team up to play a little match-maker. Will they succeed in hooking up Pashmina or not? Please R/R!
1. Pashmina's Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro!  
  
A/N: Hamha! Happy early Valentine's Day! This is my first Pashmina fic! I like Pashmina, she's cool and all, just not my fave character, but I wanted to make a Valentines fic for her! Well anyways, before we start I just wanna let all the Pashmina/Stan fans to beware! This is not S/P, it's Pashmina/???. Those who know me well know who Pashmina's gonna be with. It's not very surprising or anything, I just wanna let all the flamers out there know that I don't give a crap of what they think! Flame me, but I don't care! Positive reviews get all the attention! So to all the nice people: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Pashmina's Crush  
  
"Iz zat it?" Bijou asked as she and the other ham-girls put the finishing touches to their cards. Valentine's Day was coming up and the ham-girls were making cards for the ham-boys. They planned on making special ones for their crushes. Bijou had just finished putting the last of at least ten small flowers on her envelope.  
  
"Whoa girlfriend!" Sandy exclaimed looking at Bijou's card, "Don't like, put so many flowers on it! Hamtaro'll notice you, don't worry about it." She then looked at her own card, which she made especially for Maxwell, her boyfriend. Hers had one flower in each corner and one in the middle.   
  
Bijou sighed and put down her card, "Vat if he does not notice me? Zen vat vill I do?" she looked at her two best friends for an answer. Sandy was unfortunately too distracted by her own card to pay much attention, Penelope can't even speak, and Pashnmina was completely zoned out. Bijou looked closely at Pashmina. "Pashmina?" she waved her paw in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Pashmina said when she snapped out of her trance. She looked around and found Bijou staring at her. "What is it Bijou?"  
  
Bijou just smiled and giggled, "Nozing Pashmina. It iz nozing." She turned to Sandy and started talking to her.  
  
Pashmina tilted her head in confusion, "Heke?"   
  
"Sandy, vat do you zink is vrong vith Pashmina?" Bijou asked Sandy quietly, so that Pashmina wouldn't hear. "She is acting very strangely."   
  
Sandy looked up from her card, "Who? Pashmina?" Bijou nodded slowly and Sandy looked at Pashmina, who was totally out of zone, but Sandy looked closely and recognized the look on Pashmina's face. It was a look Sandy had on her face once before (well, she still does have that look). It was the look of 'love'. Sandy smiled and turned to Bijou, "Bijou, I think Pashmina's in love."   
  
Bijou gasped, "Really? Who do you zink she loves?"   
  
Sandy shrugged, "I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Sandy and Bijou continued to talk.  
  
Pashmina snapped out of her trance when she heard Penelope squeal, "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" When she looked up she noticed Howdy and Dexter arguing over something, Penelope was trying to stop them. "Ookyoo!"  
  
"Mine's better!" Howdy yelled at Dexter.   
  
"No! Mine's better!" Dexter yelled back. They broke into a fight and everyone who noticed just sweat dropped.  
  
Boss stepped up to the two hams and pulled them from their fight, "What are you two arguing about this time?" He asked.  
  
"He started it!" Howdy yelled pointing at Dexter.  
  
"Me?! No! You're the one who started it Howdy!" Dexter yelled back. They growled at each other and Boss sighed. He thought about giving up and leaving them to continue fighting, and he did so.   
  
Just then Hamtaro walked into the clubhouse with Panda and Oxnard, "So that's how you build a table?" He asked Panda. Panda nodded.  
  
Oxnard took a bite from his seed, "I thought it'd be much harder, but you make it sound easy Panda."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not," Panda told them, "It's much harder them it looks." The three walked past the girls and just waved at them, then they sat talking together. Pashmina immediately got heart in her eyes.  
  
Sandy who had been talking with Bijou this whole time, noticed Pashmina's face again, "Hey, Pashmina. Snap out of it," Sandy said walking up towards Pashmina, with Bijou following. So what's up? You've been acting way weird for the past few days." Sandy asked.  
  
Pashmina slowly took a breath, "Well…" she began, "You see, there's this boy," Sandy and Bijou listened carefully as Pashmina continued talking, "and I…think I like him," Pashmina paused, "I have a crush on him," Her cheeks turned velvet as she blushed.  
  
Sandy and Bijou giggled, "So who's the lucky ham?" Sandy asked. "Is it Howdy?" Pashmina shook her head, no.  
  
"Iz it Dexter?" Bijou said giving it a try. Pashmina shook her head again.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Sandy questioned her.   
  
"I-I-I got to go!" Pashmina said quickly as she dashed out of the clubhouse. Sandy and Bijou looked at each other. Penelope just sat there worried about Pashmina.  
  
Outside, Pashmina leaned against the door to the clubhouse, "What am I going to do? I want to tell them who I like, they are my best friends, but at the same time I don't want them to know," Pashmina said to herself. She thought about the ham she liked: He was sweet, smart, creative, and was always cheering up people. Pashmina took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm going to tell Sandy and Bijou." She walked back in and with out noticing she bumped right into someone…  
  
"Ow! My head," said the ham she bumped into.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Pashmina apologized with out looking up. "I didn't see where I was going and-" she froze when she saw who it was that she had bumped into. The ham who she secretly admired.  
  
"It's okay. Are you alright?" He asked her more concerned about her then himself. Pashmina slowly nodded. He smiled, "Okay. Here, let me help you up," He said holding out his paw to help out Pashmina. She, too shocked to say anything, was at least able to move her paw, and then she felt him lift her up. "Well, got to go. See you around Pashmina." He waved and left to talk with the other ham-boys. Pashmina stood there staring at him, "Thank you." she whispered to herself.  
  
Bijou saw everything that just happened, "Sandy! Did you zee zat?!" Sandy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Pashmina just bumped into one of the hams," Sandy said casually.  
  
"No! Look closely," Bijou told her. Sandy looked at Pashmina more closely and saw the same look on her face that she had earlier that day. Pashmina slowly came up to her friends.  
  
"Girls, there's something I want to tell you," Sandy and Bijou looked at each other, "I think I'm in love with…" Pashmina paused, "with…Panda."  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Hee hee! Panda/Pashmina forever! So flame me all you want Pashmina/Stan fans, but I'm not changing my mind! I hope you liked this chapter to everyone who's nice enough to not flame me! Well, until next time, See ya!  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	2. How Panda Feels

A/N: Hi everyone! Katy here! I just wanted to thank-Q you so much for those awesome reviews I got! I've only posted one chapter and so I got over ten reviews! Thanks so much guys! You rock! Especially 'cause I got a bad case of writer's block (as I said in my other fic) Your reviews inspire me to continue! So I'll just roll the chapter! Enjoy!^^ (thanks for the advice on Bijou's voice pattern Burnfist.^^)  
  
Chapter 2: How Panda Feels  
  
"It's Panda?!" Sandy exclaimed excitedly.   
  
Pashmina quickly covered Sandy's mouth shushing her, "Shhh! I don't want any of the ham-hams to know, Sandy," She whispered loudly, blushing. She uncovered Sandy's mouth and Sandy apologized.   
  
"Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope squealed. She hugged Pashmina and ran around excitedly. Bijou giggled at the small excited hamster.  
  
"Are you going to tell him Pashmina?" Bijou questioned curiously. Sandy nodded obviously with the same question running in her mind.  
  
"Well," Pashmina began, "I want to tell him, but it's that I just don't know how," She blushed again, "But it's okay, you know, as long as he's happy I'm happy too. He doesn't need to know how I feel."  
  
"Of course he has to know Pashmina! I bet anything that he totally feels the same way you do, trust me, I've been there, I know how you feel," Sandy said glancing at Maxwell, who was glued to his treasured book. She only smiled at him, then she turned her attention back to Pashmina.  
  
"Do not worry about it Pashmina, we will help you get through zis. It is what friends are for, no?" Bijou said, smiling brightly at Pashmina.  
  
"Really?" said Pashmina looking at her best friends.  
  
"Really, really girlfriend. We're here for you no matter what," Sandy said nodding her head and smiling along with Bijou and Penelope. Pashmina smiled too and hugged both Sandy and Bijou then Penelope.  
  
"Thank you guys so much! You're the best friends a girl could have! I don't know what I'd do with out you three!" Pashmina told them joyfully. All of them smiled at each other.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, here's the plan Bijou," Sandy told Bijou quietly. They were both outside sitting underneath a tree working out a plan to hook up Pashmina and Panda. Pashmina had left early with Penelope so she wasn't there. All the other hams were inside. "We need to figure out if Panda likes Pashmina before we do anything though."  
  
Bijou nodded, "Oui. We must know if he can return her love," Bijou smiled and giggled a little, "Even If I do not know ze true answer, I zink zat Panda really likes Pashmina too."  
  
Sandy too smiled and giggled a little too, "Yeah, you've noticed too? It's easy to see that he likes her back, but we got to ask him just to make sure, okay girlfriend?" Sandy said to Bijou. "Okay, so here what we're going to do, one of us is going to talk to Panda and see if he likes Pashmina. Do you want to talk to him Bijou?"  
  
"Oui. I will give it a try, but you would be much better at it," Bijou told Sandy.  
  
"Nah, I'm sure you'll get him to like, answer you. Right now I have to go talk with Maxwell," She got up and told Bijou to meet up with her the next day. Then she went back to the clubhouse to wait for Maxwell so he could walk her home. "Max, are you ready to like, go?" She said looking to him.  
  
He looked up from his book, and closed it, "Of course I am. Come on, we can't keep our humans waiting," He got up and they waved by to the remaining hams in the clubhouse and went home. Outside, in the tunnels Maxwell looked at Sandy who seemed pretty cheerful at the moment, then he held out his paw to her.  
  
Sandy turned and smiled at him, then she took his paw into hers. They walked on in silence for a while then Sandy finally said something, "Hey Maxy, you talk to Panda a lot don't you?"   
  
"Yes, I do," He answered, "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering," Then she decided to change the subject, "Valentine's Day is coming." Maxwell nodded, obviously aware of that. Sandy continued, "So what do you like, want to do for it?"  
  
They stopped and Maxwell turned to Sandy, "I can't tell you that, it's a surprise," Maxwell said grinning. Sandy smiled at him, but in a way she's never smiled before. He got a little nervous.   
  
"Surprise huh? Oh, I'll give you a surprise," Sandy said, then she leaned towards Maxwell and placed her lips over his, kissing him. Maxwell, very surprised at this, could only kiss back, but with more passion. Sandy was immediately love struck and didn't want to let go. Sandy put her arms around him and he did the same to her. After a while Sandy leaned out smiling at Maxwell. He blushed. "I love you," Sandy whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Maxwell answered. Sandy took his paw once again and they continued to walk home.  
  
*****  
  
The next day at the clubhouse Bijou showed up early, knowing that Panda would be there. He had been coming to the clubhouse early each day since the beginning of February, to help with Valentine's Day decorations. Bijou slowly made her way towards the clubhouse door and opened it. Being there so early, only Panda, Cappy, and Boss were there. Snoozer was sound asleep in his sock like always. "Bonjour!" She said in her cheerful French accent.  
  
Boss was up on a ladder putting up high decorations. The moment he heard Bijou's voice he lost his balance. He blushed, surprised that she had come so early, "H-h-hi B-B-Bij-AAAHH!!" He fell over and landed safely on his feet, luckily. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Boss, are you hurt?" Bijou asked him, worriedly. He blushed even more.  
  
"Uh…uh…no, I'm fine Bijou," He said. Bijou sighed also and smiled.   
  
"Good. You scared us Boss," Panda told him, with Cappy agreeing. It was then that Panda saw Bijou, "Oh, hi Bijou. You're here early."  
  
"Yes, well, I need to talk with you," Bijou told Panda, "In private," She added aware that Boss and Cappy were listening to their conversation. Bijou turned red-faced-mad at this.  
  
"How could he?!" Boss asked angrily at himself. "Panda knows that Bijou's my girl! Not his!" Boss watched Bijou chat with Panda, "And all this time I thought Hamtaro was trying to take her from me! When it turns out that Panda wants her!"   
  
"But Boss-man, what if Bijou's not talking to him about that, what if their talking about something else?" Cappy asked. Boss glared at him, "Uh, never mind. Panda probably does want her. I mean, it's so obvious, right?" He said nervously. Boss cooled down on Cappy a bit, but he was still angry at Panda.  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem….zuzuzu," Snoozer said sleepily. Boss and Cappy lookes at each other.  
  
Bijou took Panda to the tunnels in the clubhouse. "So what do you want to talk about Bijou?" Panda asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, it has somezing to do with Pashmina," Bijou said trying to find the right words to tell Panda.  
  
"With Pashmina?" Panda said. He sounded interested.  
  
"Oui. Pashmina…she…she…Panda, Pashmina loves you," Bijou said quickly. Panda sat there in silence. Then a smile rolled on his face.  
  
"She does?" He asked. Bijou nodded. Panda blushed.  
  
"I wanted know if you felt ze same about her," Bijou said. Panda blushed a little more, and answered quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I do"…  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Yay! Panda feels the same way about Pashmina! How sweet! Okay, next chapter Sandy, Bijou, and Penelope put their plan into action! Until then, C-ya!  
  
And remember: Your reviews inspire me to continue! So please review! 


	3. Valentine's Day Plans

A/N: Hamha all! I'll have to hurry it up a bit with the fic because Valentine's Day is like coming in a few days! I have to finish the fic before or during Valentine's! Remember that I have writer's block and only your reviews inspire me to continue! I'm sorry if any of the chapters are a bit short, okay? Okay, I'll go ahead and roll the fic before I waste anymore time. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Valentine's Day Plans  
  
Bijou smiled as Panda blushed after having revealed his true feelings for Pashmina, then she went ahead and said something else, "Valentine's Day is coming soon."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Panda told her, "I want to get Pashmina something special. Maybe a new scarf, a pink one, so she can wear it around her neck, and look really pretty," Panda blushed a bit, "Pink's her perfect color."  
  
"Oui, of course it is. Pink is her favorite color after all," Bijou grinned at him, "But you should get her somzing ozer zen a scarf. Do you not think all ze ozer ham boys will get her a scarf too?"  
  
"Yeah, you have a point there," Panda sighed and leaned against the tunnel wall, "Then what'll I get her? It has to be special." Bijou nodded in agreement. But she didn't know what to answer.   
  
*****  
  
About an hour a half later, Sandy had shown up with Maxwell. All of the hams were already there and they were putting up decorations. The clubhouse had a smell of fresh sunflower that Boss had picked. Most of the hams asked for some, but he kept telling them that the sunflower seeds were for someone special.  
  
"Please Boss-man, Ah promise to clean the clubhouse for a month!" Howdy pleaded.  
  
"No!" Boss would answer in a stubborn way, "These are for someone special, and it's not you!" He turned around and walked away from Howdy.  
  
Sandy sat with Bijou and they talked about their plan. "Okay, here's what I like, think we should do, Since Panda and Pash both like each other, but can't find a way to tell each other, then we should totally help them out! You go help Panda out and I'll work with Pashmina, is that alright Bijou?"  
  
"It is fine Sandy," she smiled her usual cheerful smile.  
  
"Okay, you remember how you and Pashmina helped me out with Maxwell?" Bijou nodded, remembering that joyful day that Sandy and Maxwell confessed their love to each other. Then Sandy continued, "Okay. It's going to be like it was on that day. But we have to find a way to get passed Howdy and Dexter," Sandy said looking at the two rivals, arguing, as usual.  
  
Then Bijou suddenly got an idea, "I know! We could ask Hamtaro for ze help!" She smiled thinking of him.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea Bijou!" Then Sandy thought of it again, "Oh, and it's a great way for you to get a little closer to Hamtaro." Bijou just blushed. "Don't worry about it girlfriend, I know that you'll like, be with Hamtaro one of these days." Bijou smiled at that.  
  
"Oui. I hope zat you are right," Bijou glanced at Hamtaro one more time, before turning back to Sandy.  
  
*****  
  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope squealed watching Pashmina. Pashmina had shown up to the clubhouse and immediately decided that she should have a small talk with Panda.  
  
"Shh. Quiet down a little Penelope. I don't want Panda to see me, well, I do, but I want to see him first, well I did see him first but…" She stopped and frowned noticing how confused Penelope must have been, not to mention how much she had confused herself. She sighed, "Just stay quiet okay Penelope?" Penelope nodded and kept silent. Pashmina took a deep breath and started to make her way towards Panda, but suddenly another ham got in her way…  
  
"Greetings my fair ham-lady. How are you this morning?" Dexter said smiling brightly. He held Pashmina's paw and kissed it.  
  
"Uh…" Pashmina sweatdropped, "Good morning Dexter. I'm fine," She looked up and saw that Panda was gone, and she sighed, then she looked back at Dexter. His smile faded when he saw that she wasn't really smiling.  
  
"Why Pashmina, what's wrong?" He asked her with a great deal of concern in his voice. Pashmina opened her mouth to answer but Dexter interrupted, "Don't tell me it's Howdy. Is he bothering you again? Because if it's Howdy then I'll go and teach a lesson or two!" and right before Pashmina could say anything else Dexter stormed off to go find Howdy. She just sighed and turned back to Penelope who looked back with a sad look.  
  
"Don't worry Penelope, I'll tell Panda someday." Penelope's smile returned to her face.  
  
*****  
  
"But Stan, why would a girl like being called a 'hot chick'?" Hamtaro asked walking with Stan. "I mean, I don't think they like being called baby chickens that are hot and need fresh air."  
  
"Yeah, krump-krump-krump. Pepper likes it when I call her…Pepper," Oxnard added, munching on his seed. Stan sighed and looked at Hamtaro and Oxnard.  
  
"You ham-dudes are so impossible. Listen, just stick to what I tell you and you'll have a girl ham in no time," Stan told them. He did a walk that looked weird to Hamtaro and Oxnard, and when they tried to walk like him, Oxnard tripped and Hamtaro felt something tie around his tail, and then he was pulled away.  
  
"Hey! Let me-" Before he could finish, he felt a ham-paw clamp over his mouth, and he heard some one shush him to be silent, and it was obviously a girl. There was also the smell of fresh sunflower seeds.  
  
"Don't worry Hamtaro, it's just me, Sandy," She said revealing herself. Then Bijou saw him and blushed a little, but Hamtaro couldn't tell because it was dark where they were. Then he realized it was the closet because of the smell and darkness, plus the lack of space. "Listen, we like need your help!" Sandy told him.  
  
After Sandy had explained the dilemma to Hamtaro he agreed to help out. "so you want me to distract Howdy and Dexter?" The two girls nodded, "Okay, I'll help out."  
  
"Thanks Hamtaro, you're a great help!" Sandy said happily.  
  
"Yes, zank you so much," and without really noticing, Bijou hugged him. Hamtaro blushed and so did Bijou. They let go of each other quickly. Sandy smiled at the two.  
  
*****  
  
So far, the plan had been that Sandy would work with Pashmina, Bijou would work with Panda, and Hamtaro would distract Howdy and Dexter from ruining everything. Valentine's Day, Sandy and Bijou would get Panda and Pashmina together and Hamtaro would be keeping Howdy and Dexter out of the way. Boss had his own Valentine's Day plans however…  
  
"Okay, listen up Cappy! Panda has been spotted flirting with Bijou, which we all know is my girl! So since I'm going to make this her most best Valentine's Day, then you have to help me keep Panda away from Bijou and then-" Boss was interrupted as Stan ran through the door.  
  
"Yo Boss! Do something! Panda's been hangin' around Pashmina and Bijou! It's way uncool! None of the two girls want to talk to me!" Stan shouted.   
  
Boss looked at both Stan and Cappy now, "Stan, Cappy, we have to do something about Panda! He's trying to take all the girls and he'll continue this untill Valentine's Day!" Stan and Cappy listed carefully to Boss, then he looked at them with determination in his eyes, "all in favor of kicking Panda out of the clubhouse say 'I'."  
  
"I!" Stan and Cappy said in unison. Boss smirked.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Okies, that ends chapter three. So Boss is working with Cappy and Stan about getting rid of Panda, and Sandy, Bijou, and Hamtaro are working on getting Pashmina together with Panda. What will Boss do when he finds out that Panda's not flirting with Bijou at all? What will Pashmina do when she finds out what they're trying to do to Panda? Find out in the next chapter! Untill then! C-ya!  
  
Remember that the only way for me to ignore my writer's block is by getting inspiring reviews! So please review!^^ 


	4. Valentine's Day

A/N: Hi everyone! Just one more day 'til V-Day! I hope that everyone has someone special to celebrate with! Anyways, since I don't have any special announcements, I'll start the chapter. Oh, and this is the last chapter so, when I finish this, I'll go back to "Adventure To Nebular". Alrighty! Let's role the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Valentine's Day  
  
It was one more day until Valentine's Day was here. Boss was preparing his sunflower seeds and wrapping them all up in a special way just for Bijou. Stan and Cappy came in with Panda's tool box. "Boss, are you sure you want us to hide this? It sort of sounds mean to just take out his favorite tool, and hide it," Cappy admitted after Stan opened the tool box and rummaged through Panda's things looking for a specific hammer. It was a hammer Panda had gotten for Christmas from Pashmina.  
  
"Found it!" Stan yelled after he spotted the hammer and took it out of the box. Though Panda had at least three different hammers it was easy to tell which one he had gotten from Pashmina. That one had her name carved on it in tiny letters. Panda tried not to use that one too much afraid that if he did, it'd get ruined. But he used it whenever Pashmina was around so that she knew how useful her present to him was.  
  
"Okay Stan. Give me the hammer," Boss instructed. Stan obediently nodded and brought the hammer to Boss. Boss put the hammer in the bag of sunflower seeds and shook it a couple of times, then he took it out and sniffed it, "Hiff-hiff-hiff-hiff, smells like sunflower seeds," Boss told them. Stan and Cappy nodded. "Now we have to hide the sunflower seeds in the other closet, where Panda's tools are, and when everyone wonders where the sunflower seeds are tomorrow, they'll find them in his closet and think that Panda stole all the sunflower seeds and hid them with his stuff!" Boss explained.  
  
"That's an awesome plan dude!" Stan exclaimed excitedly. "what do you think Cap-dude?" Stan said turning to Cappy.  
  
"Well…well," Cappy didn't know how to answer. He knew that what they were doing was wrong, and that Panda was not flirting with Bijou in the first place, but since he had no where else to go, he said, "That's a good plan Boss." He said quietly. Boss and Stan high-fived each other. Then Stan and Cappy went home.  
  
*****  
  
Finally Valentine's Day had come. The fresh smell of love was in the air. Well, actually most of the hams were against each other so it wasn't totally fresh air with love. Sandy and Bijou had worked out their plan and decided that the best place to get Panda and Pashmina together was at the same cherry blossom tree that Sandy and Maxwell had spent their Christmas. It was special and always had the most beautiful cherry blossoms.  
  
"It feels like Christmas was only yesterday, no?" Bijou said looking up at the tree and down at Sandy. Bijou and Pashmina had a good Christmas considering that they placed a mistle toe in one of the branches and Sandy and Maxwell had been under it.   
  
Sandy blushed at the memory, "Yeah, I remember." Then she thought back to the plan, "Okay Bijou, go get Panda and I'll get Pashmina, then we'll meet back here in like ten minutes."  
  
"Ten? Why so much time Sandy?" Bijou asked with questioning eyes.  
  
"Because I like, have to go make sure that Hamtaro remembered our plan." Bijou nodded understanding. Then they both made their way back to the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
"Mah Valentine's Day present looks better then yours!" Howdy shouted at Dexter., holding up his Valentine's Day gift for Pashmina which was a brand new pink scarf that glittered.  
  
"Well mine isn't as ugly as your stupid scarf Howdy!" Dexter shot back showing his present to Howdy which was pretty much the exact same thing as Howdy's scarf.   
  
Hamtaro, who was watching everything, just sweat dropped. "Guys!" He yelled trying to make Howdy and Dexter stop arguing, "Both of your presents are nice. I'm sure Pashmina would love them both, he he," He said nervously.  
  
"She can't like both at the same time!" Dexter told him. "Besides, we all know that mine's the best!"  
  
"Is not, four eyes! Mine's the best!" Howdy yelled insulting Dexter.  
  
"For your information mister smarty ham, these aren't real glasses!" Dexter yelled at him. "But that apron you're wearing is pretty real enough to be girly!"  
  
"What?! You take that back!" Howdy threw down his present and attacked Dexter. Hamtaro sweat dropped even more. Then Sandy came through the door. She saw Howdy and Dexter fighting and then looked at Hamtaro.  
  
Sandy slowly walked up to him and whispered, "Hey Hamtaro, remember what you're supposed to do?" Hamtaro nodded.  
  
"Of course I remember, but they just won't stop fighting." Hamtaro explained to Sandy.  
  
"Well, as long as they don't see Panda and Pashmina together then we'll be fine." Sandy said, watching Howdy and Dexter fight.   
  
*****  
  
"Panda, would you like to come to the cherry blossom tree with me and Sandy? Pashmina will be there too," Bijou asked Panda.  
  
"Sure Bijou. That'd be great, but, I don't have a Valentine for Pashmina," He said sadly.  
  
"Zat's okay Panda, just come along with me," Bijou grabbed his arm and started to head out the clubhouse door when she heard Boss…  
  
"Hey! I can't find my sunflower seeds anywhere! Bijou, Panda, could you guys help me look?" Boss asked pleadingly to the two. He almost got mad when he saw Bijou holding Panda's arm, but he tried to keep quiet.  
  
Bijou, feeling sorry for Boss, decided to help, "Of course we will help you look Boss," She knew just how important the sunflower seeds were to him. She let go of Panda's arm and started searching. Panda, a little confused, decided to help out too. He went over to his closet and right when he was about to open the door 'she' came.  
  
"Hamha Panda," said Pashmina cheerfully to him. She didn't seem to be holding any type of present with her. Panda looked up at her.  
  
"Ham-ham-ha, Pashmina,' He stammered blushing. Pashmina giggled a little.  
  
"Are you helping Boss look for his sunflower seeds?" Panda nodded. "Me too. Those seeds were so special to Boss," said Pashmina. They both smiled at each other, then Panda opened his closet door, and was immediately surprised at was inside his closet. Pashmina gasped.  
  
"Panda?! You…you…you stole his seeds?!" She exclaimed very surprised.  
  
"No! I don't know how they got in there!" Panda exclaimed surprised too. Boss overheard them and smiled to himself, "the plan's working just fine" he thought. Boss, with Stan and Cappy, went over to Panda and Pashmina.  
  
"Panda! How could you?!" He said sounding very convincing. Stan and Cappy both glared at Panda. "you stole my seeds! You know how important those were to me!" Boss continued.  
  
"But…but…but it wasn't me! I swear it wasn't! Boss, I would never ever steal anything from you or anyone!" Panda yelled. He turned to Pashmina, "You believe me, right Pashmina? You don't honestly think that I would steal anything, do you?" He tried to make eye contact with her. At this point, everyone in the clubhouse was watching. Including Howdy and Dexter who stopped fighting.  
  
Pashmina looked up at Panda, and looked him straight in the eyes. He looked hurt and he definitely didn't look guilty. How could she say no to the ham she loved, and the ham she knew that was very innocent. Panda was not capable of doing something like this in the first place. She thought for a while then finally answered, "Of course I believe you Panda. Why wouldn't I?" Panda smiled.  
  
"It could've been anyone else!" Boss said, "The seeds were in his closet, therefore he stole them! I say we kick him out of the clubhouse!" Everyone just stared at Boss, even Cappy and Stan, who were not about to listen to him anymore. "Uh…well, you don't want him to steal anything else, do you?"  
  
"Boss, if Panda said he didn't do it then we should believe him!" Pashmina said defending Panda. Panda smiled more.   
  
"Yeah! What Pashmina said!" Howdy and Dexter both said at the same time, siding with Pashmina. Sandy, Bijou and Penelope, being Pashmina's best friends, also sided with her and Panda. Then Maxwell, Hamtaro, and Oxnard. Stan and Cappy grinned at each other, then sided along with Panda.  
  
"Cappy?! Stan?! You guys are supposed to be on my side!" Boss yelled at them, "Remember our plan?"  
  
"Yeah!" Stan started, "Your plan to kick Panda out of the clubhouse! I think it just backfired dude! Listen hams," Stan looked at the hams, "Boss was jealous of Panda and wanted to kick him out of the clubhouse, so he hid his seeds in Panda's closet to make it seem like he stole them.' Stan explained. Boss blushed furiously.  
  
"Jealous? Why would he be jealous of me?" Panda asked, pointing at himself.  
  
"Well, he-" Cappy punched Stan lightly, "I mean, 'we', thought that you were flirting with Bijou."  
  
"Flirting with Bijou?!" Panda exclaimed, "I would never flirt with her Boss! She was just helping me with something. That's all! We're just friends."   
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself Boss! Zinking zat Panda would flirt with me and zen you go and try to kick him out! Zat is so rude!" Bijou told Boss angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Bijou," Boss said not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Do not apologize to me! Apologize to Panda," She said to him again. She stepped out of the way and let Panda through.  
  
"I'm sorry Panda. I'm sorry to the rest of you hams too," Boss said apologetically. "I didn't mean to ruin your Valentine's Day. Maybe it would be best if I left the clubhouse." Boss started to make his way towards the door.  
  
"Boss wait!" Hamtaro yelled to him. Boss turned around, "We're not mad at you! We forgive you! Right hams?" All the ham-hams nodded, "Everyone makes mistakes Boss, not just you. We want you to stay."  
  
"Yeah Boss. We do," Panda said. He didn't even sound mad at Boss for one second.  
  
"Well, okay," Boss said. Everyone cheered, "I'll stay. And I'll try not to kick anyone else out of the clubhouse. Everyone cheered again. Boss smiled widely.  
  
*****  
  
Panda went to the cherry blossom tree that afternoon. He sat there thinking about his day. He sighed, stil thinking about what to give Pashmina. "Hey Panda." Said a very familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Pashmina," Panda said to her. She took a seat next to him and smiled.  
  
"Um…there's something I want to talk to you about. It's not about today, it's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," Pashmina said blushing.  
  
Panda totally forgot about the day and looked into Pashmina's eyes, "Well, there's something I want to tell you too."  
  
"You go first," Said Pashmina. She looked back into his eyes too.  
  
"Okay. Listen Pashmina, I-" Panda was immediately cut off when he felt Pashmina bring her lips to his. He completely surprised, but he kissed back anyways. It was definitely true love's first kiss. Pashmina slowly moved her paws down and held Panda's paws. He squeezed hers. They soon broke away from the kiss, and Panda blushed furiously. Pashmina smiled warmly at him. Panda continued saying what he didn't finish before, "I love you Pashmina."   
  
"I love you too Panda," She said softly. With that, Panda put his paws around her, and they kissed again, but more passionately. Sandy, Bijou, and Penelope smiled at each other from the top of a tree branch. "Happy Valentine's Day." Sandy and Bijou said together quietly.   
  
~The End~   
  
Okay all! There's still the epilogue and the song that goes with the fic! So there's still one more chapter to do! For now, just review this one! *goes to work on Epilogue* 


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Okies everyone! Here's da last chapter and final chapter! Er…actually it doesn't count since it's the Epilogue, but oh well!  
  
Epilogue  
  
The next day, Pashmina had come to the clubhouse paw-in-paw with Panda. Howdy and Dexter were both very surprised. "What?! After all that work ah put into trying to win her heart, Panda gets her! This aint fair!" Howdy complained.  
  
"Now Howdy, be a little more reasonable. 'I' put more work into winning her heart, not you," Howdy glared at Panda. Maxwell noticed them get mad at each other.  
  
"Guys, don't argue again!" He said trying to prevent them from arguing.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You already have a girlfriend that you didn't need to put so much work into getting!" Dexter said to Maxwell, jealously. "Plus the fact that Sandy loves you. Pashmina never loved me."  
  
"Or me!" Howdy added.  
  
"Yeah, but you guys have to give her a chance. How do you think she feels having three, well, maybe four counting Stan, but he likes all girls, but how do you think she feels having so many of you love her? Especially since she only loves one of you," Maxwell asked. Howdy and Dexter were silent. "If you guys really cared about her then you'd let her make her own decisions and you'd let her love who she wants to love, not force her to love you." Maxwell turned and saw Sandy starring at him. She was smiling and was looking at him lovingly. He blushed, "Uh…I have to go guys," Maxwell got up and went to Sandy.  
  
"He's right you know," Dexter admitted, "We were selfish to try and force her to love us. What do you say we put this whole Pashmina thing behind us and be friends?" Dexter said. He smiled and held out his paw towards Howdy.  
  
"Yur right," Howdy said. "Let's just be friends," He shook paws with Dexter. 'Besides, Pashmina's always loved me more then you anyways' Howdy thought to himself.  
  
'Pashmina's always loved me more then you anyways' Dexter thought to himself also.  
  
Pashmina smiled when she saw Howdy and Dexter shake hands, then looked at Bijou and Sandy. "Thank you guys so much for helping me. You really are me best friends," She said cheerfully to the two. "Me and Panda are very happy together."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Panda said as he took Pashmina's paw and squeezed it. Maxwell sat next to Sandy and saw Panda and Pashmina.  
  
"Congratulations you two. I'm very happy for the both of you," Maxwell told them smiling. Sandy looked at him. "What is it? Something on my face?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"It's like, nothing, I just wanted to say that I love you," She smiled warmly at him. Maxwell smiled back and kissed her passionately.  
  
Bijou watched both of the couple happily. She smiled at them and looked to her side. She stared at Hamtaro for a while and smiled at him. When he saw her she winked at him, just like on that first day they met. Hamtaro was confused like before, but Bijou was sure that one day, he would understand.  
  
The End!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Can't Help Falling in Love")  
  
~~~  
  
Song: Can't Help Falling In Love  
  
By: A*Teens  
  
From: Pop 'Til You Drop/Lilo and Stitch soundtrack  
  
~~~  
  
Wise men say  
  
Only fools rushing  
  
But I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
Shall I say   
  
Would it be a sin  
  
If I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
(Some things are meant to be)  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
Wise men say  
  
Only fools rushing  
  
But I I can't I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you   
  
(with you)  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
(Some things are meant to be)  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
(life too)  
  
For I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
(with you)  
  
For I, I can't help  
  
Falling in love  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
That's the way it flows  
  
And that's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help falling in love with you  
  
(falling in love with you)  
  
That's the way it flows  
  
And that's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help it  
  
(falling in love with you)  
  
That's the way it flows  
  
And that's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
(I'm falling in love with you)  
  
That's the way it flows  
  
And that's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help it  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
~End  
  
I'm done! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!^^ I'm sure a lot of you know what song that was that I just picked for this fic! It's from the movie "Lilo and Stitch" and it's also an old Elvis Presley song. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this fic! Bye-Q!^^  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Mcamino  
  
AeroShamu  
  
Sockpuppetbug  
  
Burnfist23  
  
Anime Ambreen  
  
Hamtaro Zero  
  
Panda/Pashmina forever  
  
Light Sneasle  
  
MaJohn Buu  
  
PeachyKeen  
  
RoseSandrock and DarkSandrock  
  
Kat  
  
Brandy  
  
Kaolla-Su  
  
Whitetail  
  
Swatty mcfly  
  
Kawaii Kai  
  
Thank you guys so much for reviewing! C-ya'all around!^^ 


End file.
